In commercial and/or industrial environments where smoking is a hazard and therefore prohibited due, for example, to the presence of dangerous gases or the like, it is notoriously commonplace for personnel who smoke to sneak into a toilet to do so. The present invention provides a solution to this problem, at least so far as portable industrial toilets are concerned, by the provision of a smoking detection and alarm unit used in association with such toilets.